hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Roy's Version)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season that began on June 1, and ended on November 30. It featured a total of 19 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. This season was the first above average season since 2018. The season's first storm, Tropical Storm Ana, formed on June 5, mainly staying out to sea. This season had 3 notable storms. Hurricane Danny caused widespread destruction across the Caribbean as a Category 3 hurricane before making landfall in South Carolina as a Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Elsa rapidly strengthened and intensified into a Category 4 hurricane while simultaneously making landfall near the Texas-Louisiana border. Hurricane Ida became the strongest storm of the season, reaching Category 5 status while making landfall in New York City as a tropical storm. In total, the entire season saw US$67 billion in damage as well as 240 deaths. The season concluded with Hurricane Teresa dissipating near Central America on November 5. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season. These agencies includes Tropical Storm Risk (TCR), the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and Colorado State University. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Pre-season outlooks The first outlook for the season was released on December 14, 2020 by TCR. They predict that the 2021 Season would be an above-average season, with a total of 16 named storms, 7 hurricane, and 4 major hurricanes. On April 9, 2021, CSU released their predicted forecast for the season, predicting a total of 14 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On April 13, 2021, TCR released their second forecast for the season, decreasing the number of storms from their first forecast, predicting 15 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On April 17, 2021, TWC released their 2021 Season forecasts, predicting a total of 14 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On May 25, 2021, NOAA released their 2021 Season forecasts, predicting a total of 12-16 named storms, 5-7 hurricanes, and 3-4 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlooks On August 2, 2021, TCR released their mid-season forecast calling for 13-17 named storms, 5-7 hurricanes, and 2-5 major hurricanes. On August 8, 2021, CSU released their forecast, calling for 16 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. On August 20, 2021, NOAA released their mid-season outlook, calling for 15-19 named storms, 6-8 hurricanes, and 2-5 major hurricanes. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2021 till:08/06/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:12/06/2021 till:14/06/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:29/06/2021 till:04/07/2021 color:C2 text:Claudette (C2) from:12/07/2021 till:18/07/2021 color:C3 text:Danny (C3) from:17/07/2021 till:22/07/2021 color:C4 text:Elsa (C4) barset:break from:27/07/2021 till:28/07/2021 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:07/08/2021 till:10/08/2021 color:C1 text:Grace (C1) from:14/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:C4 text:Henri (C4) from:24/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:07/09/2021 till:09/09/2021 color:TS text:Julian (TS) barset:break from:14/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C1 text:Kate (C1) from:16/09/2021 till:21/09/2021 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) from:21/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:C4 text:Mindy (C4) from:22/09/2021 till:24/09/2021 color:TS text:Nicholas (TS) from:30/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:TS text:Odette (TS) barset:break from:08/10/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:C1 text:Peter (C1) from:21/10/2021 till:23/10/2021 color:C1 text:Rose (C1) from:04/11/2021 till:06/11/2021 color:TS text:Sam (TS) from:05/11/2021 till:08/11/2021 color:C2 text:Teresa (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Sam Hurricane Teresa Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (originally not included until 2012) that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions are not included in the ACE totals. Seasonal effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). |} Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2015 Season, with the exception of Elsa and Julian, which replaced ''Erika'' and ''Joaquin'', respectively. The names Elsa, Julian, Rose, Sam, and Teresa were used for the first time this year (and for Elsa, the only time). Unused names are marked in . Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Because of the amount of deaths and damage these storms caused, the names Danny, Elsa, and Ida were retired after the season, and will never be used again for another North Atlantic tropical cyclone. These names will be replaced with Dylan, Emma, and Ivy, respectively, for the 2027 Season. The list below will be used for the 2027 Season: Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages